someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
GARRY
I've always been an avid Minecraft player. I would create huge temples, statues of players, pixel art, and even a remake of my own apartment Minecraft was really a break from reality for me, I could just wander endlessly and build whatever I want! I would go onto the Minecraft Forums and Planet Minecraft to check out what's going on in the Minecraft community. On Planet Minecraft I came across one guy who's username was Garry in all caps. I post a video of an airplane that I built to contribute for a server that I really enjoyed. He had made a comment saying "tap tap tap". I thought the comment was very odd and strange, so I replied saying "I don't get it." And then I got a reply from him saying "tick tock tick tock". I replied asking "What's that supposed to mean?" And he replied back saying "You'll see...". At first I thought this was just some 12 year old being a dick, so I clicked on his profile picture, expecting to be taken to his profile. The Page that followed was an error message saying "Member not found" In bold letters with the following text "Hmm, it seems that you've come across an invalid or missing member. Where did they go!?". I didn't think much of it, I just assumed it was some hacker looking for some laughs and I buggered off. For a while, everything was normal. But then I received an e-mail from "327492675@ywdvs.com" with no text and a picture as shown in the top right corner. The next morning I woke up and went to my computer and checked my e-mail, expecting e-mails from co-workers. Instead there were several e-mails from the same e-mail address with the picture of the Minecraft skin with text saying "Don't discard this one. Okeedokee?!". I then blocked the e-mail address and said "Fuck this shit" and deleted the e-mails. I became a little unerved, not to mention that ywdvs.com isn't even a website. I deleted the e-mail and went into my living room to calm my nerves by watching some TV. From then I started locking my bedroom door and closing my blinds to give myself a sense of security. A few days later, I went on Skype to talk to my friends, Smighty and Emosewa (awesome backwards). We talked for a while about random shit such as news, games and other stuff. A user with the username "_" joined in. Here's the chat log: 1:59:43 PMThe Dondernaut: Who the fuck is this guy? 1:59:47 PM Smighty!: I don't know 1:59:51 PM Smighty!: Did you add him Emosewa? 1:59:57 PM Emosewa: nope 2:00:02 PM _: Hi guys! 2:00:06 PM The Dondernaut: How did you get in here? 2:00:08 PM _: ? 2:01:01 PM Smighty!: I think this guy's a hacker 2:01:02 PM The Dondernaut: Yeah. 2:01:04 PM Emosewa: im gonna call the polic 2:01:07 PM _: I just came here to be friends. Why is that a problem? 1:01:12 PM The Dondernaut: Are you that guy who's sending me pictures of a Minecraft skin? 1:01:15 PM Smighty!: What minecraft skin? 1:01:18 PM The Dondernaut: A plain white Minecraft skin with a dark face 1:01:20 PM _: I told you not to delete those emails. 1:01:23 PM _: Tick Tock Tick Tock 1:01:25 PM The Dondernaut: Stop it! 1:01:26 PM Emosewa: tha fuck is going on 1:01:28 PM Smighty!: Dondernaut, this isn't funny 1:01:29 PM _: tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap 1:01:31 PM The Dondernaut: Dude seriously, STOP! 1:01:34 PM The Dondernaut: STOP! 1:01:37 PM The Dondernaut: STOP! 1:01:40 PM The Dondernaut: STOP! 1:01:43 PM The Dondernaut: STOP! 1:01:46 PM Smighty!: I'm leaving From then silence fell in the chat. Emosewa PM'd me, asking what was going on. I replied saying "I don't know. I just don't know". The next day I checked my Skype contacts, to see if that creep had buggered into my friends list and I found that Emosewa was gone, he was removed from my contacts. When I tried to add him back, Skype couldn't find his username, he pretty much disappeared. I picked up my phone and minimized my screen and my background had been replaced with a picture of a dead man in a forest. I slowly put down the phone in disgust and shock. After some research I found that this was Aokigahara Forest, often referred to as "The Japanese Suicide forest". After that I got a contact request from GARRY. I got really pissed and added him to tell this asshole off. I tried to talk to him but whenever I would send him a PM he would respond with "...". I angerly sent him an extremely angry PM to him. Garry replied saying "Don't worry. Just wait. You'll see how I see, frendo." I replied back saying "Yeah, that'll be the day, huh?". The next day, I was browsing PlanetMinecraft.com, for a while the site was completely normal, but then every page I had opened 404'd. I thought that the site had broke but every website I tried to access just simply 404'd. Skype, however, was working. I went on and asked Smighty if he was experiencing the same thing. There was no response. I sent a few more PM's to him and he finally responded saying "tap tap tap". I then called Smighty on the phone and he answered the call, he didn't talk at all, all I heard from him was the sound of breathing. I tried calling some of my other friends, same thing happened. I got really scared. I asked myself if Garry had killed my friends? Did he? I was afraid, going a bit crazy. I didn't know when he would strike me next. He could kill everyone I know. I keep over anylizing things to the point where I just SNAP! He's trying to break me and I won't let him. Garry had sent me PM's saying "Hah Hah Hah Hah" over and FUCKING over again! I got up out of my chair and smashed my fucking computer monitor and threw it in the dumpster. I couldn't take it anymore, I just COULDN'T FUCKING TAKE IT ANYMORE! I opened my closet and grabbed a spare and slammed it against my desk and hooked it up. I got in my chair and covered my face in an attempt to calm myself down. Once I finally calmed down I used a bit of hacking trickery and I finally got my access to websites back with no PMs coming in from Garry. The next day I went to iHop and had some waffles with my girlfriend and we had a fantastic time, but I knew what lied ahead was only going to be worse. I wanted to go around the city with her, but I just couldn't fight back my temptations to see what Garry's up to. I then went home later and got back on my computer, Garry kept sending me messages saying "TICK TOCK TICK TOCK" over and OVER AND OVER AGAIN. I couldn't get up, I just COULDN'T! No matter how much I put my mind to it, I just couldn't get up! I would think of doing it but I just didn't! I felt like something was crawling in my head like water in the pool. WHY COULDN'T I GET UP!? The sound of the Skype messaging sound, the phrase "TICK TOCK TICK TOCK" were engraved in my mind like someone took a screw driver and smashed it into my head! He kept taunting me! He sent me extremely gorey images of mutilated dead bodies. I opened them, I didn't want to, but I just DID! Like I was programmed to do it. He kept saying that this is what he did to my friends, and that he was going to do to me! I was scared, to the point where I just SNAPPED! I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! THE CONSTANT FEAR OF TORTURE AND DEATH, KNOWING THAT MY FRIENDS ARE DEAD JUST GOT TO ME! I finally got up, FINALLY GOT UP! I went to my bathroom and SMASHED the mirror with my fist! The bits of glass stabbed into my hand and blood started running out of my hands like water out of a sink! I smeared my blood all over my walls thinking and saying nothing but "TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK" I REALIZE NOW! I REALIZE! TICK TOCK GOES THE CLOCK, COUNTING DOWN MY BREAKING POINT! TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL SOMEBODY! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL SOMEBODY! TICK TOCK TICK TOCK! At the corner of my eye was my computer showing me new messages. I hapilly skipped over to my computer and took a FUCKING seat! Garry asked me "Now do you see, friend?" And I said "Yes. Yes I do." I took out a knife, and JABBED it into my arm and started dragging, dragging and dragging, setting my blood free from my body, letting it bleed through my carpet and becoming one with the world around me. I'm accepting my fate. I started laughing miniacly, I just couldn't handle it, IT WAS SO HILARIOUS! I couldn't stop laughing no matter what! TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK! Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Minecraft Category:Video Game